


Tear the World Asunder

by zalzaires



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzaires/pseuds/zalzaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, he didn't understand why anyone would fight for someone else's desire, until he realized that was exactly what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear the World Asunder

There was nothing that fixated him more than watching things break.

In the past, it had been humans. Humans didn't so much break as they ripped, or they spilled, or they simply went still – countless times he'd watched the green of grass go dull as another of King OOO's enemies fell before him.

He learned the sound of screams.

The soldiers spoke of fealty, of loyalty to the cross and to their king and their country. Yet their desires were different. In spite of that, they still fought and ripped and spilled and lay still for the cross, for something less than their true desire – for King OOO's desire.

The similarities between himself and the fragile men bearing OOO's standard were uncomfortable. He liked his existence. He had strength, enough to make things break before him. He had taken glee in it, using bloodshed to try and wash out the intrinsic wound that gave rise to the Greeed. As a tool of the king he could make the whole world bleed for his loss.

It was then that he understood why soldiers would fight for someone else's desire.


End file.
